


I Guess im a bad liar after all

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Guzman siendo un idiota, Lu/Guzman actuando como pareja toxica, M/M, Polo/Val de fondo, Val tomando el lugar de Caye en Canon con Polo, Val y Lu siendo buenos hermanos, al principio todo es apegado al canon, despues se descontrola, o algo asi, osea actuando como ellos mismos, reflejo de mi vida, temporada dos (o la que hubiera querido que fuera)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: Se pregunta si es mucho que se acerque a ella con tanta confianza. Carla es su única amiga, y con ella esta acostumbrada a los roces casuales, una manera de romper el hielo. Lo hace de todas maneras, apoyando una mano en su brazo como un saludo.No parece molestarle, no retrocede ante el gesto. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta la chica está besando sus mejillas para volver a sentarse, y presentarse dándole la mano. Es sin dudas un poco raro. La emoción que desprende desentona con la de un primer día de clases.-“Cayetana”- le informa, ajena a que Lu por supuesto sabe su nombre, y su apellido.O Lu tiene un crush en su nueva compañera, y va a morir antes de admitirlo.
Relationships: Cayetana Grajera Pando/Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Guzmán Nunier Osuna, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I Guess im a bad liar after all

¿Obsesionada? En lo absoluto.

Carla estaba siendo ridícula. 

Lu reconoce haber pasado el verano investigando sobre sus nuevas compañeras de clase. Pero lo necesita, una distracción. Fue la sombra de su novio desde el inicio de las vacaciones. A su lado en todo momento, sosteniendo su mano bajo la mesa, mintiendo ante sus padres cuando ni siquiera podía soportar fingir estar bien ante sus abuelos. 

Quizás sea un poco triste el hecho de que así prefiera gastar su tiempo libre, pero Carla apenas contesta sus mensajes, probablemente muy ocupada metiéndole mano a su pasatiempo de temporada. 

La primera chica es una imitación barata de Marina, por lo que puede averiguar con la única foto que puede ver de ella en redes sociales. Típica adolescente masculina que se rodea de chicos, porque le es más fácil tener amigos hombres, paga fortunas por ropa de calle pretenciosa y mira a su alrededor como si fueran las personas más básicas que tuvo la desgracia de conocer. Conocía ese grupito muy bien. 

La niña rubia es un terreno más cómodo, aunque sin embargo solo le basta una ojeada a su feed para cultivar un severo dolor de cabeza. 

Las personas que la tildaban de creida, falsa, condescendiente, no conocían a Cayetana Grajera. 

En su mayoría subía fotos en restaurantes lujosos, en su piscina, de un cachorro (en fotos recientes se convertía en un monstruo peludo que corría por el inmenso jardín, de un verde tan brillante que parecía artificial); selfies por doquier, con la piel bronceada y el sol pegando en sus ojos verdes con motas doradas a la luz.

No pudo evitar notar que todas eran fotos que ella se había sacado, y en todas estaba sola. 

No estaba etiquetada en siquiera una foto.

Era sospechoso por decirlo menos. 

Objetivamente hablando. 

Lu apostaba a que la niña era insoportable. Pura fachada para encandilar a cualquiera que volteara en su dirección. 

No esperaba la hora de conocerla. Para marcarle bien claro, sin perder los modales, quien llevaba el mando en Las Encinas. 

Acostada en su cama, después de volver de sus largas vacaciones, Lu deseo, no por primera vez, tener a Carla a su lado. 

La chica era cada vez más distante con ella, y no entendía por qué. Era probable que su nuevo juguete le estuviera llenando la cabeza, Lu no se cansaba de repetirle que tenía que cambiar de distracción. Cristian estaba visiblemente oxidado. 

Cierra los ojos exhausta, hasta que recuerda sus ridículas responsabilidades impuestas por respeto a la pobre de su madre.

Marca su número para asegurarse que haya comido. Es una rutina que acordaron llevar, ahora que no podia mantener un ojo en el sin cansancio. 

Bueno, una rutina que con Laura acordó. Guzmán pegó el grito en el cielo al enterarse. Comportamiento muy suyo, en los últimos meses. Si quería que lo dejasen de tratar como un crio, tenía que dejar de actuar como uno. 

Tiene que marcarle tres veces hasta que se digne a atenderla. Cuando lo hace, Lu lo oye chistar ante su preocupación.

"Eres idiota"-dice, sin preguntarlo, afirmandolo.

Lu lo conoce desde que tienen doce años, y tiene recuerdos muy vividos de Guzmán bebiendo vodka… por los ojos. No, no se emborrachó más rápido. Claramente casi se queda ciego. Fue un momento horrible. Al menos tuvo la satisfacción de poder decirle, "te lo dije". 

Quizás está condenada a tener esa relación con él. Ser su maldita madre. Lu aceptaría su condena feliz, con ambos brazos extendidos frente suyo: vamos destino, solo gira la llave, las esposas no me molestan, las elegí a medida. 

Sabe su papel, el rol que eligió llevar. Si tiene que ir a su casa y darle de comer con una cuchara como si fuera un niño pequeño, va a hacerlo. 

Porque es demasiado terca para darse por vencida, para admitir que la responsabilidad escapa de sus manos. 

Guzmán no baja a recibirla, Laura toca la puerta de su habitación y el chico abre con desgano. 

Por lo menos su rabieta pasó, y parece cansado de enfrentar a quien encuentre dispuesto. 

Lu pasa sus manos por su cuello hasta que se queda dormido en su regazo. 

No vuelve a casa por la noche. 

Tienen que prácticamente arrastrarlo dentro de la institución el primer día lectivo.

Lu toma su mano pretendiendo frente a el alumnado que es un simple gesto romántico. Sirve para tirar de él hasta clases. 

Guzmán no para de rabiar sobre la nueva rica. No lo culpa, solo tuvo que darle una mirada para saber de qué tipo era, pero ni en eso pueden coincidir, al chico le importa muy poco lo mal que vista, lo único que hace es hacer un berrinche porque la chica ocupó su antigua casa. 

Lu no comenta lo absurdo que está siendo, por el día lo deja pasar. Laura temprano le recordó el horario de la misa de Marina. Prometió intentar que no haga alguna estupidez para evitar ir. Espera que la promesa no la supere. 

Val salta de su asiento cuando los ve entrar al aula, y Lu libera a Guzmán de su agarre (que le poco corre para sentarse en medio de sus amigos). 

Su hermano da pequeños saltitos en el lugar como un cachorro esperando una señal. Recuerda lo ansioso que puede ser, lo hace, pero la realidad es más vibrante. Su energía siempre logra hacerla sentir un poco más viva. 

Rodando los ojos Lu abre los brazos. Es lo que necesita para cortar el espacio que los separa y envolverla en un doloroso abrazo, riendo cuando le pide que se calme al alzarla y darle una vuelta. 

Ella es su hermana, conoce la única explicación para tenerlo tan temprano en clases. 

Cuando la baja le da un beso en la mejilla como excusa para poder susurrarle al oído. -"¿No es un poco temprano para tanta fiesta hermanito? Juraba que ibas a dejar la coca para la merienda al menos". 

Él le sonríe tirando de su pelo, ella golpea sin fuerza su mejilla en represalia. Val imita su susurro, logrando que lo acompañe con la mirada hasta Guzmán. Su novio dormita sobre su banco mientras Polo intenta sin éxito despertarlo. "¿No es muy temprano para que le hagas de madre? Juraba que ibas a dejarlo para después de la luna de miel hermanita".

Touché. 

Ella solo jadea ofendida y lo empuja un poco. Le advierte lo estúpido que sería llegar tarde a cenar esa noche, y lo deja para sentarse junto a Carla antes de que su perro faldero intente tomar su lugar. 

Para su sorpresa Cristian parece encantado de dejarle el asiento. Pasa al lado de ambas sin darle ni un beso a su novia, ignorando cuando ella llama su nombre. 

Al parecer Guzmán y ella no son los únicos con problemas de pareja. 

Carla no contesta cuando Lu le pregunta bromeando sobre sus problemas en el paraíso. Se limita a suspirar ofendida y descansar su cabeza en su hombro. 

Acepta el gesto como una especie de tregua silenciosa a una guerra sin motivo, un verano en dónde apenas intercambiaron un par de fotos y dos palabras. Su relación es así, pueden estar semanas sin hablar hasta que una de las dos se canse y busque a la otra con pequeños toques 

Decide no presionarla para que le explique que está pasándole. Conoce a Carla tanto como a sí misma, siempre es la primera en enterarse de sus problemas, en el momento en el que decide sacarlos de su cabeza. 

Lu juega con mechones de su cabello rubio sin ánimos de detenerse aún cuando la clase comience. Puede tomar apuntes con solo una mano sin dificultad alguna. 

Cuando encuentra a la nueva influencer sentada sola, leyendo, como si no fuera parte de una cuidadosa puesta en escena, empuja a Carla para defender su punto. Por si su amiga se cansó de invalidar sus acertados comentarios acerca de ella. No es su día de suerte. Carla suelta una risita suspirando resignada. - “Sigues con eso entonces”- No entiende a que se refiere. No es como si estuviera empecinada, es solo una leve apreciación. Quizás sería una mejor amiga si entendiera su molestia antes de juzgar su natural interés. 

Gira los ojos al ver a su hermano hacer honor a su afamada reputación. Era de esperar, pero por el amor a Dios, apenas pasaron diez minutos del comienzo a clases y ya está encima de la niña, intentando encantarla. Sinceramente es un misterio, cómo puede llevar a tantos a su cama con un discurso tan barato y de mal gusto. Ella debe pensar algo parecido porque luce sumamente incómoda, aunque logra disimularlo, siguiendo lo que Val le dice, esforzándose en dar una expresión que denote interés, asintiendo cada par de segundos. 

Sigue sin comprar que algo de ella sea auténtico, pero tiene que reconocer que es un poco tierno. Es casi como si no quisiera herir sus sentimientos. Verdaderamente es un poco tonto que crea que a Val le interesa genuinamente. Su ingenuidad es algo que no esperaba. 

Es molesto. Incómodamente molesto. No es una persona a la que le agraden las sorpresas. 

Espera al receso para empezar su plan, su búsqueda de desenmascararla. 

Es refrescante, una buena distracción que la aleja de pensar lo mucho que le va a costar arrastrar a su novio hasta la despedida de su hermana asesinada. 

Se merece el respiro. 

Espera hasta que sus admiradoras la dejen sola para sentarse junto a ella. Ella se acomoda a su lado de improvisto, tragando la falsa sonrisa que le regala. 

Se pregunta si es mucho que se acerque a ella con tanta confianza. Carla es su única amiga, y con ella esta acostumbrada a los roces casuales, una manera de romper el hielo. Lo hace de todas maneras, apoyando una mano en su brazo como un saludo.  
No parece molestarle, no retrocede ante el gesto, antes de que pueda darse cuenta la chica está besando sus mejillas para volver a sentarse, y presentarse dándole la mano. Es sin dudas un poco raro. La emoción que desprende desentona con la de un primer día de clases. 

-“Cayetana”- le informa, ajena a que Lu por supuesto sabe su nombre, y su apellido. No por primera vez se pregunta de dónde salió. La manera en la que se relaciona con los demás es divertida, como si estuviera probando la interacción humana y todo fuera nuevo para ella. 

Su falta de raciocinio y torpeza infantil le recuerdan un poco a su hermano (si no se drogara y fuera más políticamente correcto). La niña empezó a seguirla por redes sociales horas antes, sería lógico suponer que Lu al menos conoce su nombre. 

Cayetana acepta emocionada cuando la invita a merendar a su casa. Lu vuelve para disculparse con su excusa planeada para cambiar el lugar del encuentro, y la rubia no pone peros cuando le propone ir a su casa en su lugar. 

Casi se olvida de que tiene que llevar a Guzman a la Iglesia a las siete de la tarde. Esta bien. Puede hacer ambas cosas. 

Aunque acordaron juntarse a las cuatro de la tarde, Lu está en la puerta de su casa veinte minutos antes.

Es un error inofensivo el haberse equivocado un poco al calcular el tiempo que le llevaría viajar desde su casa a la suya. Después de hacer que el chofer la lleve a comprar un vestido nuevo (para la misa de Marina, no para impresionarla), ducharse, secarse y plancharse el pelo, Lu saluda con un beso rápido a su hermano (ignorando su silbido), para meterse en el auto e indicarle su dirección. 

Cayetana no tarda en salir para recibirla en la entrada, y si le sorprende el horario no lo comenta. 

El tour es como lo esperaba, una vulgaridad. Se arrepiente al instante de comentarle que su casa es perfecta para grandes celebraciones porque comienza a relatar su idea de festejar su cumpleaños número dieciséis en ella, a principio de octubre. 

Es libra, por supuesto que es libra. ¿Lo sabía antes de que lo mencionara? En efecto, pero no es espeluznante, está en su descripción de instagram, a vista de cualquiera interesado o no en conocerlo. 

Cuando termina de mostarle cada rincón sirve a ambas el champagne rosado que Lu pudo haber robado de la bodega personal de su padre. 

Disfruta de no tener que forzar temas de conversación. Descansa en su sillón contentándose al escucharla hablar sin parar sobre sus vacaciones en Las Maldiva. Lo lujoso del hotel, lo clara del agua. “Te encantaría, estoy segura” afirma a pesar de conocerla poco y nada. 

Es decir, Lu siempre quiso viajar, pero que lo asuma como si fueran amigas de toda la vida no tiene sentido. 

Va por su segunda copa cuando le pide que se siente a su lado. Le pone nerviosa verla caminar por la sala mientras habla con ella. 

Caye (su nombre es muy largo, se decide por un apodo más cómodo) se sienta a centímetros suyo, y quizás sea porque la familiaridad con la que la rubia se dirige a ella la envuelve, pero no lo piensa demasiado al recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro. 

Es por inercia. 

Puede ser que las burbujas le llegan un poco a la cabeza, o que al relajarse por primera vez en el día nota lo cansada que está, lo poco que durmió anoche. 

Ella le sonríe sin moverla. Lu puede estar imaginándolo, pero pareciera que incluso se sonroja un poco. 

No le da vueltas a la situación porque en el preciso momento tocan a la puerta. 

Guzman es el niño más grande que conoce. Valerio le roza los talones. 

No sirve de nada buscar convencerlo de lo contrario. Si Guzman quiere que la merienda sea una fiesta nadie puede detenerlo. 

Es irónico que la parte de él que le desagrade sea en la que más se parecen. Su novio no acepta un no por respuesta. Busca salir ganando en todo momento. Ella es más sutil al respecto, menos agresiva. Lo dibuja y maneja hasta convencer a los demás que lo que quería era idea suya en primer lugar. 

Guzman usa la ley del mínimo esfuerzo como filosofía de vida.

Caye al principio está de acuerdo, o pretende estarlo. Los chicos aceptan su afirmación sin cuestionarlo demasiado, pero Lu siente que lo hace para caer bien, porque es nueva y no conoce a nadie, porque no quiere parecer aburrida.

Logra incluso hacerla sentir mínimamente culpable, en nombre de su novio. 

Mira a Valerio asegurándose de que capte sus insultos telepáticos. El se disculpa a su manera estrechandole una mano para que lo acompañe en un ridículo baile que acaba de inventar. 

Le sigue la corriente por unos minutos antes de evitar sin éxito que Guzman se tire vestido a la piscina, sin siquiera formular un permiso a la dueña de la casa. 

Tres minutos, deja a su hermano tres minutos sin supervisión. Es el tiempo que le lleva para escapar de su vista y volver a aparecer en la sala vistiendo solo una bata, haciendo movimientos completamente fuera de lugar que espera algún día poder borrar de su cabeza por el bien de su salud mental. 

Si no se hubiera sentido avergonzada en nombre de ambos en el momento en el que pisaron la entrada, sin dudas lo está al ver a Valerio pedirle a una muy incómoda Cayetana que adivine que tiene debajo. - “Por el amor a Dios, Valerio”-le grita. “¿Qué te pasa?”. 

El solo se ríe, quitándose la bata de todas maneras. La pobre chica a su lado no sabe qué decir, la mira buscando en ella respuestas, y parece aliviada al encontrarla igual de desconcertada. Como si casi temiera que todo fuera un plan suyo, una especie de broma. 

Va a disculparse cuando ella la interrumpe negando con la cabeza, riendo un poco. - “Lu, no pasa nada”- le dice, tranquilizandola. 

No la hace sentir mucho mejor, pero al menos puede suponer con ello que no va a contarlo el día siguiente en clases. 

Se rinde un poco al ver que aunque no es lo que buscaba de la tarde no le molesta lo suficiente para hacer una escena y echarlos fuera. 

Se deja caer en el sillón esperando que la euforia de Guzman disminuya. Mirando su reloj suspira al ver que falta una hora para la misa. 

La rubia la acompaña, permitiéndole a Val entrar a la pileta. Al menos el pregunta. Lo que faltaba, sentirse aliviada con los modales de su hermano. 

Caye le ofrece de la bandeja de chocolates sobre la mesa, y Lu mete uno en su boca. No puede dejar de pensar en la impresión que le están dando, en que está dejando que la chica conozca a su novio así de arruinado, viendo que no puede controlarlo. 

Quizás está por el tercero, o por el cuarto cuando es consciente de lo que está haciendo. Su estómago se revuelve con ansiedad de solo haber perdido la cuenta. De repente se siente súbitamente mareada. 

Caye la mira antes de tragar tres bombones de un bocado, incluso tose un poco. - “Está bien”- asegura, como si supiera de alguna manera que es lo que quiere escuchar-Podemos correr mañana si quieres… antes de clase. 

Puede haber estado ligeramente equivocada con ella. Lu piensa que puede hacer un intento de tolerarla. 

La mañana siguiente la espera en la entrada de su casa porque Caye insistió en pasarla a buscar y hacer el recorrido en las afueras de su barrio privado. Ya que quedaba más cerca del colegio, y tendrían que ducharse antes de entrar. 

La ve llegar en el momento en el que está arrepintiéndose de no haber tomado nada después de levantarse. No desayuna, pero un café le vendría perfecto, sin dudas. 

Como si leyera su mente, Caye la saluda trotando un poco en el lugar, con dos tazas de café en sus manos. Como todavía es primavera lleva unos pantalones cortos y una musculosa blanca que transparenta, dejando ver el color morado oscuro de su brasier deportivo.

-“Cold brew con leche de soya, canela, poco hielo, y sin azúcar”-dice, al entregárselo. “No sabía si te gustaría, pero es mi favorito”-avisa disculpándose. Si no fueran las seis de la mañana y tuviera en su sistema cafeína pensaría que es extraño que coincidan en un gusto tan específico. 

De buen humor con su energía, Lu acepta el café, agarrando a la chica del brazo para caminar con ella hasta terminar su no desayuno. - “También es mi favorito”-admite, estremeciéndose al rozar sus dedos. Hace un poco de frío fuera. 

Le cuenta historias sobre sus vecinos a medida de que pasan por cada una de las enormes casas lindantes, porque le parece de las personas que no niegan un buen chisme. No se equivoca. 

Lu termina su café en un par de sorbos, en cambio Caye hace muecas mientras bebe del suyo, que lleva por la mitad. - “¿Todo bien?”. le pregunta, esperando a que lo termine para poder empezar a correr. La chica asiente y acaba de un trago, tragando casi con dolor. Se excusa con que estaba un poco caliente,antes de que pueda decir nada la arrastra a un cesto cercano para tirar los vasos de plástico, y saca sus auriculares inalámbricos señalando el camino frente a ellas.

Recuerda haber dejado los suyos en su estuche sobre su cama, y deja escapar un suspiro molesta. Están a al menos cinco cuadras de su casa. Caye la mira intrigada, y Lu señala su celular, y los airpods que la rubia lleva puestos. 

Hace un gesto como si no importara, y le tiende uno de los suyos. “Como condición pido elegir la playlist”-avisa, conectando el bluetooth al dispositivo. 

Firmó tratos más desfavorecedores. Lu acepta poniendo el suyo, y comienza a correr pasando a la chica quién se queja divertida. 

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la alcance, acariciando su espalda para que voltee a verla. Empiezan una competencia tácita que termina cuarenta minutos después, cuando Caye no puede seguir manteniendo su agitado ritmo. 

Descansan estirando las piernas, y Lu se apoya en su hombro para estirar las rodillas. Por unos segundos es demasiado tranquilo, aunque el silencio no es incómodo siente la necesidad de decir algo. Lo que sea.

Las melodias que lleva escuchando por casi una hora merodean en su cabeza, como un zumbido incesante.  
Su cuestionable gusto musical es un buen tema como cualquier otro. 

Todavía estirando, Lu cambia de pierna y aprieta su hombro para que le preste atención. Es el momento en el que percibe que sigue agotada. Lu le da una rápida mirada. Ella está sudando, luchando por tomar aire, con la respiración agitada. 

¿Por qué le afecta tanto? En otros momentos incluso le parecería desagradable la manera en la que el sudor corre por su cuello, y mechones que se escapan de su cola de caballo tirante se pegan en su frente. 

Esta acostumbrada a correr con Carla. La maldita luce perfecta en todo momento, incluso después de varios kilómetros al sol. Como si nada pudiera afectarle.

Caye al contrario se ve arruinada. Su pecho sube y baja en señal de agotamiento. Lu le da su botella de agua abriéndola por ella, y quizás para pensar en otra cosa diferente a como se pega la tela de su musculosa a su cuerpo.

Como si quisiera ayudarla, la saca por su cabeza quedando en sujetador deportivo. 

“¿Enserio?” Le pregunta, y ella la mira confundida. 

Lu traga de su botella y muerde con fuerza sus labios antes de forzar una sonrisa. -¿”Mamma mia, de verdad?”- Caye la empuja diciéndole que la veía tanto con su madre que se le pegó, y que no hay verguenza en ello. aunque sin dudas luce avergonzada.

Antes de volver a su casa para ducharse, Lu dice que puede darle otra oportunidad al musical, y la sonrisa que le regala es suficiente para poder soportar el innecesariamente cursi soundtrack.

Tardan más tiempo en volver porque sus vecinos comenzaron a despertar, y las veredas se llenan de hombres apurados con trajes, niños en uniformes y gente paseando sus mascotas. 

Lo que significa tener a la chica parándose a acariciar a todo perro que se les cruza. “Casi no se nota que eres una persona de perros”. Ella parece confundida por la afirmación. “En realidad me gustan los dos pero si tuviera que definirme diría que soy más de gatos”-sonríe cuando lo dice, sacando su móvil para mostrarle fotos de un pequeño gatito siamés. Debe haber estado dentro escapando del molesto ruido cuando conoció su casa, no lo vió en ningún momento.

Cuando se cansan de correr solo vuelven caminando. Si se apuran en ducharse no llegarían tarde a su primer materia del día. Caye se ríe preguntando en modo de broma si hay alguna razón oculta cuando Lu le confiesa que de la horrorosa Playlist, “When i kiss the teacher” es su favorita hasta el momento.

Le pregunta por la suya, pero la rubia no puede decidirse.

Entran dentro debatiendo a viva voz sobre si la obra de teatro de Jk Rowling “The cursed child” puede considerarse canon (por supuesto que no), y cuando suben a su habitación Lu se pregunta cómo es que no soltaron sus brazos todavía.

Caye le pide permiso para usar su baño primero admitiendo que de las dos es la que más necesita una ducha urgente, y Lu acepta riendo. Le pregunta si quiere tomar algo fresco primero, ofreciendo ir a buscar algo abajo y ella le agradece exageradamente. 

Le gusta oirlo. Sabe que es la mejor, pero le agrada escucharlo para variar. 

"Lu"-la llama cuando esta levantándose de su asiento al pie de la cama para salir por agua. Cuando se arrodilla delante de ella, su cerebro deja de funcionar un milisegundo. Retoma sus funciones al verla atar sus cordones. El "gracias" que murmura suena menos tembloroso de lo que creía, esta orgullosa de ello. Lu extiende su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, y Caye apoya una mano en su rodilla para sostenerse. 

"¿Tu madre acaso lo sabe?"-murmura, haciendo sonar la frase melodiosa. 

Respirar es importante, muy importante. "Mi canción"-Caye explica, evitando que tartamudee algo sin sentido. "Does your mother now?". "Es mi canción favorita de Mamma Mia"-dice, orgullosa de poder haber hecho una elección. 

Llegan diez minutos tarde a clases. Lu siempre es puntual, puede darse el lujo de tardar un poco mas de lo habitual en la ducha.

Tienen clase de Química a primera hora. 

Lu se despide de Caye antes de buscar a su novio para seguir con el proyecto que la profesora les había asignado la clase anterior.

No corre media hora de clase para que Guzmán se aburra y comience a jugar con los frascos en sus manos sin ayudarla o dejar que haga el trabajo por él. Lu se recuerda contar hasta diez. -"¿Vas a hacer algo o tenías pensado actúa como un niño de kinder todas y cada una de las clases?"-indaga, a punto de perder la paciencia. 

Su novio levanta los hombros, un tonto gesto, antes de entregarle los materiales y sacar su teléfono. Es penoso el pequeño destello de alivio que siente al escuchar una especie de respuesta por su parte. Al menos se digna en contestarle. 

Realmente no entiende su obsesión con su celular. No puede pasar dos segundos sin el maldito móvil en las manos. Se pregunta a quien tanto le escribe. Definitivamente no a sus padres, con quiénes apenas habla. 

Lu lo quiere lo suficiente como para soportarlo actuando como si no existiera, esperando que en algún momento se de cuenta de que puede perder lo que tienen… pero esperar a que madure de una condenada vez es tan cansador, hasta para una persona con su nivel de persistencia. 

Aún sin su ayuda, y contando sus ridículas escenas, le enorgullece comprobar que son el grupo más avanzado. 

Da una mirada rápida a sus compañeros en general y sonríe al ver a su amiga cruzada de brazos, dejando que su compañero haga ambas partes. La rubia pasa de dibujar en su cuaderno a lanzar a Cristian al otro lado de la habitación miradas envenenadas. 

Adivina qué no fue su idea el cambio repentino de compañero. 

Cuando la descubre sonriendo en su dirección le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa y hace señas con su mirada para que la acompañe con ella. Lu la sigue, encontrando a Cayetana en su lugar a pocos asientos de distancia, trabajando sola. 

Lu toca su hombro para que le preste atención, mirándola confundida. -"¿Tu compañera?".

Caye levanta los hombros, dejando entender que no está muy segura. Le agrada la simple reacción. “Creo que estaba descompuesta, se fué ni bien empezó la clase”-agrega. 

Sin preguntar a nadie, Lu junta sus apuntes y pasa a sentarse con ella. Guzmán la mira preguntándose qué está haciendo, ella señala a Polo, quien está igual o más perdido que su amigo. “Hazlo con Polo, o solo, no lo sé… te dejo por alguien que sabe leer”-le avisa, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas. 

Cayetana ríe y le hace un lugar, sin siquiera pensar en que va a decirle a su compañera la clase siguiente. 

Guzman se levanta para ir con Polo, a regañadientes. Pero Valerio se le adelanta, pasando un brazo a su alrededor. ¿Grupo?-le pregunta, y el chico sonríe. A pesar de que para Guzmán era su última opción se toma el tiempo de darle una mirada disculpándose. 

Su novio golpea su mesa antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo. 

Es un idiota. Lu le manda un mensaje para calmarlo de todas formas.

Encuentra a Caye al salir de clase, a última hora, cuando le propone estudiar un poco antes de la fiesta de la noche para adelantar el proyecto, ella salta en sus pies emocionada y le pide que la espere unos minutos para buscar sus libros en los casilleros. Aun siendo la mejor de su clase, a Lu le sorprende tanto entusiasmo por los enlaces químicos e hidrones de hidrógeno.

“Espera”-dice, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante. “La fiesta de hoy”-comienza. “Red Party”-Lu le corrige, porque es importante ahora que son una especie de amigas que sepa la diferencia de fiestas con y sin código de vestir. 

“Eso”-ríe, uniendo sus dedos, su movimiento ansioso la distrae del hecho de que están dándose las manos en mitad del colegio. No es nada raro, pero Carla ahondaría en su teoría sin pies ni cabeza de que Lu tiene una especie de flechazo en ella. Ridículo. “Tendría que pasar a casa por el vestido, y …”.

Lu no la deja terminar, supone que va a querer pasar la merienda antes de la noche para otro día, y enfocarse en el trabajo sería inteligente. Además aunque ama a Carla, sus espantosas recientes decisiones de moda solo pueden verse opacadas por sus elecciones en hombres. Necesita a la niña para no colapsar por no saber qué ponerse, o tardar horas en decidir entre dos vestidos. 

“Denegado”-informa, sujetando su muñeca buscando un gesto menos íntimo y fracasando en el intento. “Tengo cientos de prendas rojas, es mi color, elige una de ellas”-pide, sin querer que suene como que le está rogando, pasándolo como una propuesta casual. Como si no le fuera a afectar si se negara. 

Es su dia de suerte, Caye parece aliviada cuando asiente, liberando a ambas de su toque, corriendo por el pasillo prometiendo darse prisa. 

Esperándola, perdida en sus pensamientos, Lu se estremece cuando Val la agarra por detrás, haciéndola saltar. “Idiota”-se queja, peinando su maraña de rizos descontrolados. 

“Las estaba viendo”-él le dice, tan elocuente como siempre. “Bien por tí”-Lu responde, temiendo por donde busque llevar la conversación. 

Valerio se ríe de ella. "Te encanta... Te pone un poco, ¿a que no?" 

Lu lo golpea, chistando para que baje el volumen. ¿Estaba loco? Estaban en mitad del pasillo. 

-“Me encantaría que te callaras. ¿Sabes lo que pasa?”-apunta con fiereza- “Estás proyectando. Quieres tenerla en tu cama”. 

Por supuesto es el instante en el que ella tiene que regresar, con una pila de libros en las manos.

Val mira en su dirección y sonríe. Hace como que envuelve a Lu en un abrazo, y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle. “Por supuesto hermanita, tiene una boca muy bonita, pero para mi desgracia y tu fortuna creo que piensa en formas de usarla que tristemente no me incumben”.

Su hermano la suelta, pidiéndoles que lo esperen en el auto en lo que tarda en buscar a Polo para llevarlo a casa a empezar el trabajo (¿desde que día le importa algo académico?).

Cuando Caye preocupada le pregunta si siente la presión alta (por lo roja que lleva la cara)Lu se plantea con seriedad estrangular a su hermano. No por primera vez.


End file.
